The Way Of Time
by nuitnothing
Summary: A meteor destroys the colonies and heads toward earth. The pilots try to stop it and are sent crashing into the ocean. After a thousand years of timeless slumber they awake to find no one remembers the colonies. (Yes I know Ch 1 Sucks. It gets better)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo cried out as he was hit by what remained of the meteor he and the other pilots had just blown up so that it wouldn't destroy the earth.  
  
It had already wiped out the colonies. With luck Relena had managed to evacuate the colonists in time.  
  
If not....  
  
He immediately felt himself falling.  
  
He was going to crash.  
  
He wiped blood out of his eyes. When had he started bleeding? He must have hit his head.  
  
Yes. That made sense.  
  
He glanced at the screen. It appeared that the others where hit as well.  
  
He felt that he should be fighting the blackness that crept over him. He knew he should try to prevent the fall, but he couldn't.  
  
He was just so tired.  
  
All he needed was some sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
On earth every one had taken shelter within underground safe houses.  
  
No one saw the approach of the large piece of meteor.  
  
No one saw the five gundams crash into the ocean and sink into the safety of its depths just moments before the meteors impact.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Next time. THE FUTURE  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Joslyn Feral

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* On Earth 1000 years later  
  
*  
  
Joslyn Feral stood at the shaded bow of her ship and inhaled the salt air of the ocean surrounding her.  
  
The Black Paradise (....-_-) was a sleek vessel of a most unique design. Capable of both space and sea travel it was equipped with every convenience one would need including a high power engine.  
  
Which was a necessity when you are one Joslyn Feral, Captain of the Black Paradise and leader of a fleet of ships known as the Sea Shadows.  
  
"Ah yes... the wonders of the ocean eh, Fang? Joslyn looked behind her at her loyal pet and friend.  
  
Yes the mighty dragon, Mighty Saber Fang. Weighing in at a full 10 pounds and at the height of a foot (when standing on it's hind legs) Fang was about as mighty as a kitten. (And just about the same size) She was a strange mesh of silver, gray and dark blue scales from the tip of her snout to the toes of her dainty feet. Her large cat like eyes where yellow. Her head and slender snout where set on an arched neck and topped by large ears (similarly shaped, oddly enough, to a bats) and an odd amount of white hair that fell over her eyes ran between her ears and down her neck (like a horses mane). A tuft of the same hair topped her incredible flexible blue- scaled tail.  
  
In fact the flexibility of her tail was now on display as she hung upside down by it from a perch that looked to be made for an overly large parrot. Dragons, like Fang, where one of the numerous types of creatures that had appeared on the earth a thousand years ago.  
  
Fang looked up at Joslyn with those far to sweet puppy eyes and trilled a melodic whistle followed by a low hum.  
  
Joslyn rolled her eyes at her pet's antics and turned back to the water.  
  
"Captain." A computerized voice called out.  
  
Joslyn turned and opened a floor hatch then walked down a set of stairs and onto the in closed deck bellow. In the center of the control deck was a half circle shaped computer system. Joslyn sat in the chair and looked at the screen.  
  
"What's up, Pix?"  
  
"We are approaching the island, however I have detected a mass of unidentified matter on the shore."  
  
"Is it rocks? The hurricane that hit here last week was pretty fierce. I wouldn't be surprised if it stirred up some ocean floor rock formations."  
  
"No captain, sensors indicate that it's metal"  
  
"A wreak?"  
  
"I have picked up no radio waves that indicate a ship has been damaged or sunk, nor does the recent reports claim any missing vessels."  
  
"Dock along side it and I'll have a look."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Joslyn turned to the perch (they are located everywhere on the ship.) Where Fang and situated herself upon following Joslyn down stairs, and whistled a high note.  
  
The dragon spread it's blue bat like wings and flew to her master where she curled around the Back of Joslyn's neck and around her shoulders as the dragon so often did.  
  
With unhurried movements Joslyn left the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Joslyn stared with wide eyes at the large robotic creation that lay upon the beach of her island.  
  
She swallowed and began to circle the thing. As she rounded the thing she noted that there was an opening, door like.  
  
Best to be on guard, she thought to herself, never be caught unwarned and always keep your eyes op-"  
  
"GAH!"  
  
Landing face first in the sand she looked back at what she had tripped over.  
  
A young man not much older than her lay sprawled in the sand. A cut on his forehead was partially healed and the rocks near by showed how he received the wound.  
  
She sat up and crawled over to him. She pushed the thick dark brown braid out of his face and studied him. He was medium height, lean and well muscled. His face had an elfishly mischievous look that was present even when he slept. He was dressed in black jeans and boots, and an odd priest like shirt, which was torn and bloody. She poked him hard in the ribs.  
  
"HEY! MR. CREEPY DEAD GUY!!!! ARE YOU ALIVE?"  
  
She grimaced to herself. "Jeez I sounded like Tru for a minute..." She turned her gaze back to the man.  
  
To meet the most stunning cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
So she did the only thing any sane girl would do.  
  
She screamed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Duo blinked twice and tried to bring the face before him into focus.  
  
She was... strange.  
  
The girl who knelt beside him, lost in thought, was about 21. She had shoulder length ... royal blue hair and strange golden eyes. Her skin was tanned from the sun and she had 3 earrings in each ear, the most noticeable being the small skull shaped stud in each lower lobe. He hair was tied back with a bandanna. A black jean vest covered a dark purple fitted tank top that exposed a small amount of stomach. Her baggy khaki shorts went to just below her knee.  
  
Suddenly the girl turned the full power of her golden gaze on him.  
  
And then screamed as if she's seen an axe murder.  
  
"OW! DAMNIT!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW OUT MY EAR DRUMS!?"  
  
She stopped screaming and looked at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you on my island!?"  
  
Before he could answer he was hit by a blue/gray blur of high-pitched fury.  
  
Yes, what Fang lacked in size she made up for in courage. 


	3. Holograms and Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" the man screamed and struggled to get Fang of him.  
  
"Go for the eyes." Joslyn shouted Although it would be a shame to ruin his handsome face, She thought to herself.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" He scrambled this way and that until he ran face first into the robot thingy.  
  
He fell.  
  
Fang jumped.  
  
He hit ground with a thump.  
  
Fang landed safely in Joslyn's arms.  
  
"Owww" He whimpered holding a hand to his head.  
  
*  
  
Standing up Duo turned and glared at the strange, very cute, but strange girl and the evil, rabid, winged, blue lizard.  
  
.... Wait....  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"  
  
She blinked and looked at the lizard.  
  
"What? Fang? She's a dragon of course."  
  
"D.Dragon."  
  
*  
  
Joslyn was startled to see him blanch in horror. Sure she'd met a person or two who disliked dragons. And many who saw it as strange to have one as a pet.  
  
But this man looked... Shocked.  
  
He swallowed and then sat down where he stood.  
  
"Okay Duo, you're dreaming. You hit your head and your out cold. Better yet your dead. This is Heaven. No, this is Hell. Heaven doesn't have monsters. " He looked up at her. "I'm right, right?" He frowned and acted as though she wasn't there. "Is Hell always full of rabid dragons and beautiful she demons?"  
  
"HEY!" Joslyn screamed  
  
The man, he called himself Duo, looked up at her and blinked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
He promptly passed out.  
  
With a sigh of annoyance Joslyn opened her communicator.  
  
"Pix. Send a cart."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I've found traces of a rare, natural gas called Virium in his system. It's found in ocean floor air pockets and is harmless to humans, except it gives of a putrid odor. However, when Virium is mixed with salt water, oxygen, and electricity it creates a dangerous gas that shuts down the human system."  
  
Joslyn frowned at Pix's explanation.  
  
"As in kills?"  
  
"That depends upon the amount of oxygen. If the right amount was added then no. It becomes a knock out gas of sorts. A scientist once theorized that it might have the ability to stop the body's aging process"  
  
"So this guy had been in an under sea air pocket for God knows how long inside the giant robot thingy?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
Joslyn turned and looked at the man, who now slept on a cot in the medical wing of Joslyn's castle.  
  
"How long do you think he was down there for?"  
  
"At least 10 years, give or take more."  
  
"W-"  
  
Joslyn was cut off by the man's voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Before Joslyn could speak Pix answered. "You went into shock."  
  
Joslyn glared at the hologram.  
  
Pix was a real person, believe it or not. She was a 33-year-old computer scientist who had all basically raised Joslyn and he cousin Tru, despite the fact that she was only 13 years older than them.  
  
When Joslyn had begun her life of piracy. Pix known she couldn't go with, she had to stay in Canada and run a shipping corporation. (Although all she really did was sigh papers) However Pix had created a system that allowed her to steer Joslyn's ship from the lab and created a hologram.  
  
A perfect image of her, 5 feet tall with a shock of pink hair, green eyes, and acrylic nails, to much makeup and a puffy haircut.  
  
Yep that was Pix for you.  
  
"So your name is Duo?"  
  
Joslyn asked rudely.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"You told me"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes stupid you did"  
  
"Joslyn Feral! Be polite."  
  
*  
  
Duo grinned "Ha now I know your name. Even the last and you don't know mine."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"How the hell did you know that?!"  
  
"It's on your ID"  
  
He looked up at the wallet Joslyn held in her hand.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
Pix cut him off.  
  
"How old are you Duo?"  
  
"I'm 22"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Mainly on earth but I do some work in the colonies?"  
  
Joslyn and Pix stared at him.  
  
"What?" Duo asked  
  
Joslyn spoke slowly. "What colonies?"  
  
*  
  
Duo looked at the two women in dawning horror.  
  
First a dragon  
  
Now no colonies.  
  
"What do you mean 'what colonies'? The ones in space."  
  
"Honey there are no colonies in space. Never have been." Pix said gently  
  
"Yes there where! I.I...oh God where am I?!"  
  
"Hang on. Only one person can explain what's going on." Joslyn said with a nod and walked to the door  
  
"Where are you going?" Pix called.  
  
"To call Tru" Joslyn cried out as she left the room. 


	4. Trudy Fawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
* Okay I got reviews!!! 5 reviews! ^_^ and umm. Nubia. If you have a penname just log in and go to author alerts. If you put the ID number located on each authors 'BIO page' then you'll get an email when ever a new chapter or new story is posted. If you don't have a penname then I'll use your e-mail. (Will do so after I finish this note. Oh hey look! It's done.)  
  
*  
  
Another thing. I am describing their cloths because they are going to usually be in the same thing. (Like in the TV show. Work with me here) and the date is 1003. After the meteor hit they started dates over.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In a small book store in New Hampshire.  
  
*  
  
The phone rang and was picked up by the owner of the store.  
  
"Hello Fawkes' Den Book Store, How may I help you?"  
  
"Tru? It's me Joslyn."  
  
*  
  
Tru stopped doodling in her notebook and paid attention.  
  
"Joslyn? What's wrong? Are you safe?"  
  
"I'm fine Tru," Joslyn raced to assure her cousin. "But I found something that may interest you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A man."  
  
"Joslyn I've told you time and time again no blind dates"  
  
"No! He's not a blind date! I mean that we literally found him. As in washed up on the shore of the island."  
  
"Was he in a ship wreck?"  
  
"No we found him on the shore with a giant robot thingy. His name is Duo Maxwell. Pix says she found Virium in him, it's this-"  
  
"Rare undersea gas that when mixed with electricity salt water and oxygen, all of which are present in the robot thing or the ocean, it created a gas that was theorized to stop human aging as you believe it has done for him."  
  
"...How do you know that?!"  
  
"Jos, I own a book store. What do you think I do in my free time."  
  
"I know what you do in your free time."  
  
"My other free time!"  
  
"Tru."  
  
"Okay, okay. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"On his ID is a weird code number. And some strange dates."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"2059 as his birth date and 2081 as the ID year."  
  
"It's 1003."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"...Jos, Can I get back to you?"  
  
"Yeah. If you get any info call me okay?"  
  
"Got it. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*  
  
Hanging up the phone Tru, Trudy, Fawkes stood and walked out from behind her counter. She walked to the bookshelves and grabbed the tracked ladder. Climbing up it with agile grace, she reached the loft above the shelf.  
  
Climbing over and in she found herself surrounded by old boxes.  
  
Joslyn and Tru where cousins, there mothers had known each other forever and according to Tru's mom, Nina Fawkes, their families had been close for generations. When Brandon Fawkes had married Nina, his sister, Chelsea had been overjoyed.  
  
Unfortunately Chelsea, who had married a man named Allen Feral, was not alive long enough to see them live happily ever after.  
  
She and her husband had died in a car crash, leaving their 3-month-old daughter, Joslyn to be raised by her aunt and uncle.  
  
Once more happily ever after was cut short when Nina and Brandon got divorced 3 years later.  
  
Brandon took his niece and left his daughter, Tru, with Nina.  
  
Brandon had a heart attack and died less than 2 months afterwards.  
  
That left Nina Fawkes with the care of her daughter, and niece. It also meant they where the only surviving members of 2 families that could trace their roots back to the time of The Meteor.  
  
Then when Tru and Joslyn were 5, Nina died from cancer.  
  
The two girls found themselves alone.  
  
Until Pixie Winner, an 18-year-old scientist, who inherited her families shipping corporation, stood up and said she claimed custody.  
  
Pix's family was also close to Tru and Joslyn's. Pix was sadly the only adult remaining in the family. The only other Winners were her niece, Star Winner and her fatherless son, Ace Winner.  
  
So Pix raised them and cared for them. Finally when Joslyn began pirating, and Tru began... other things. Pix gave Tru the deed to the Fawkes Den Book Store.  
  
As well as the family history inside it that went back to The Meteor and was kept within these boxes  
  
Tru opened the oldest box. And pulled out an old journal. The book, while nearly a thousand years old, was well preserved.  
  
Trudy opened it and read to herself.  
  
Dear Diary, Heero is so handsome. I met him today under the willow tree in front of school.  
  
I think he may like me.  
  
Yours truly  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Tru frowned. Relena Peacecraft was the first member of her family.  
  
She flipped to the last page, she had read the first half of the journal years ago.  
  
She scanned the page.  
  
He eyes widened. She inhaled sharply.  
  
Throwing the journal in the box she lugged it down the ladder and went to call Joslyn. 


	5. The Klutz

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo looked up as Joslyn entered the room.  
  
Pix smiled. "Did Tru know anything?"  
  
"She said she found something about colonies in our old records."  
  
"See Duo. I told you Tru would know something."  
  
Joslyn frowned. "What have you been telling him?"  
  
"Just about you and Tru."  
  
"And my career?"  
  
"I may have mentioned it once or twice."  
  
"Pix go take care of Ace."  
  
Pix laughed but vanished into thin air as the hologram shut down.  
  
*  
  
"So are you really a pirate?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of both sea and space."  
  
"I though there where no colonies."  
  
"No but in the past 500 years we've put people on, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury."  
  
"People live on other planets?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"... Joslyn."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My friends, I was telling Pix about how I traveled with 4 other guys, did you find them?"  
  
"No but if anyone can it will be Tru."  
  
After a moment Duo spoke. "What's so special about Tru?"  
  
"My cousin Tru works... a somewhat... double job. She owns a bookstore and is no stranger to history. But her real strength is that on her free time.... She's a... bounty hunter."  
  
"A bounty hunter"  
  
"Joslyn!" Pix's voice rang over the intercom. "One of the ships has been captured. They need you to get them out."  
  
"Damn!" Joslyn growled. She stood and looked at Duo "I'll be back in a day or two, before Tru gets here."  
  
She was gone before he could reply  
  
*  
  
*  
  
2 days later  
  
*  
  
Duo had fallen asleep on the couch. He was awoken by the sound of breaking glass and a female shriek.  
  
Running into the main hall he stopped and gaped.  
  
A girl of about 21 sat in the center of the hall, an over turned table and broken vase scattered beside her.  
  
She was tall, about 5"9, with pale skin and freckles across he nose. Her hair was a shocking white and worn in a messy bowl cut with two longer locks at the front. Her wide eyes where, oddly, coffee colored, and topped by silver wire framed glasses. She wore black jeans tucked into brown leather boots. Her fitted, long sleeved, black shirt met with brown leather gloves at her wrists. She had a sleeveless coat that went to her thighs and had a high collar. It was a vibrant yellow, with brown belt ties and red hemming.  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Hi... um... I fell?"  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked suspiciously  
  
"Oh me? I'm Tru, eh, Trudy Fawkes. You must be Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo stared at the cheerful somewhat klutzy girl.  
  
"You're the bounty hunter?"  
  
She shrugged "Hey we all got to make a living"  
  
She stood and brushed herself off. Then she studied him with a critical eye.  
  
"So you're the gundam pilot?"  
  
"How did you kno-"  
  
"Wait till my cousin gets back. Then I'll explain."  
  
*  
  
Duo watched her saunter off to find a bedroom.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling he muttered  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" 


	6. Sore butts and bad thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Joslyn entered the kitchen the next morning. Duo stood from, his seat.  
  
"Joslyn your back."  
  
Joslyn grinned. About to speak she stopped as a flash of black and yellow caught her eye.  
  
Duo looked in the same direction. Tru stood their looking just like she had yesterday. The only difference was the black, yellow and red messanger cap that now graced her white haired head.  
  
"Tru!" Joslyn cried and ran to give he cousin a hug.  
  
Duo stared at the two girls. They bore no resemblance at all. Joslyn was only 5"4, five inches shorter than her cousin, Tru wore clothing that were covering, while Joslyn's showed off her figure  
  
A very nice figure indeed, Duo thought.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
Duo was torn out of his thoughts by Joslyn's voice. He blinked in surprise. He hadn't even noticed it before but had an accent, slight but it was there. It was defiantly French. Perhaps he noticed it because it was so contrasted to Tru whose warm voice had a midwestern drawl.  
  
Although it was odd. You'd think that being raised together they would have the same accent.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?" Joslyn smiled at him  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Tru has the information I asked for."  
  
"Yes I do," Tru, said suddenly serious. "And you may want to sit."  
  
Joslyn and Duo sat at the table.  
  
Duo jumped back up in shock.  
  
"OWWW! What the hell?  
  
Fang hissed at him and jumped from Duo's chair to Joslyn's lap.  
  
"It bit me! I'm going to get rabies now!"  
  
"She doesn't have rabies!" Joslyn argued  
  
"Either way my butt is sore!"  
  
"HEY!" Tru screamed.  
  
Dou jumped; Tru had seemed so sweet and... oblivious.  
  
But, damn, if she didn't have the air of a military leader at times.  
  
"Dou Fang doesn't like being sat on" Tru said immediately sugary sweet again "So sit you ass down"  
  
He did so.  
  
Tru smiled. "I have been reading an old family diary, from my mothers side. Tru and I are related through my father." She explained to Duo "My ancestor was a very important person in her time. Although few even realize it. According to her diary the colonies where very real.  
  
"A government group called the Preventer 5, I am to assume you where part of that group?" At Duo's nod she continued. "At one point in time they protected the world during times of war."  
  
Dou nodded "We where the best. I plan to go find the others. Look up my old friends. They may be a little older but h-"  
  
"Duo," Tru interrupted. "That's not possible."  
  
At the confused looks from Joslyn and Duo she sighed.  
  
"You fell into the ocean in the year 2081. That was a thousand years ago. You fell into the ocean while trying to stop the meteor from hitting earth. Your group didn't stop it but you saved the planet by slowing the impact."  
  
"But. But the others..." Duo whispered  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo. There gone."  
  
AN: I could be evil and leave a cliffhanger but....  
  
"Hilde, Relena, Wufei, Quatre, Heero, Trowa... there all dead?"  
  
Tru frowned. "Well Relena married and had kids and died at a ripe old age with few regrets in life. The same with Hilde, As a matter of fact Relena is my ancestor, the one who wrote this diary."  
  
Duo stared at her. It was a lot to digest.  
  
"What about the other Preventers?" Dou asked  
  
"Well. Neither there bodies nor their gundams where ever found."  
  
"So they still maybe alive? They may have ended up like me?" Duo asked eagerly  
  
"There's a chance." Tru admitted  
  
Suddenly Joslyn, who had been silent till now, stood.  
  
Tru and Duo stared at her.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" She said with a determined smile "If your friends are alive then we need to find them.  
  
Duo stood up and smiled. "Thank you Joslyn."  
  
Tru sighed. "Well if were going to do this we had better do it right. Lets go talk to Pix" 


	7. Suspense and Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tru studied Duo intensely. He was nearly six feet tall, Lean and well muscled, and his long chestnut braid would make any woman jealous.  
  
Flirt.  
  
Without a doubt he was the type of man who broke hearts.  
  
Well he wouldn't break Joslyn's. Not unless Tru was dead and buried.  
  
And that was not happening anytime soon.  
  
*  
  
Duo looked around the large room as they entered. A large computer screen was situated on the farthest wall. On the side walls where pictures, documents and... Several wanted posters featuring Joslyn.  
  
That must be some kind of joke. He knew she was a pirate but those claimed she was wanted dead or alive. Actually it was 'Black Heart' who was wanted dead or alive.  
  
Best not to ask. As they say, let sleeping dogs lie.  
  
He noticed that two women where playing chess in the corner.  
  
Or something remotely like chess...  
  
"HA I WIN"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
Duo glanced at Joslyn who had slapped a hand over her face and groaned in horror. He turned back to the arguers.  
  
On was a very short (about 5"1) very thin woman of 20 or so who had a tangle of honey blonde curls, blue eyes. He raked a disbelieving gaze over her, blue and white-stripped button down shirt, denim clam diggers with ragged ends, bandana that covered the top of her head and the eye patch covering her left eye  
  
...Jeez...  
  
He turned to the second woman.  
  
She was tall (though not as tall as Tru who stood 3 inches taller) She was around 20 and fine boned. She had a mane of dark brown, hair and her eyes where an indeterminable color. More than likely do to the fact that she had huge glasses, with thick black frames and wide circular shape, and lenses so think that even the smallest amount of light glared off so that it looked like her lenses where white. Much like her 'friend' she wore pirate garb, a white and green-stripped shirt that might as well have been a dress, for how large, loose and long it was. At her knees he saw hints of white clam diggers. She pulled her hair back with a bandanna.  
  
He was pulled from his humorous thoughts on the 'style' of dress they wore by Tru's sharp command.  
  
"QUIET"  
  
Or maybe it was just loud not sharp. He wasn't sure since his ears where ringing.  
  
"Laffy! Nessa!" Joslyn growled.  
  
When they both turned and looked at her she said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing chessopoly." The short one replied.  
  
"It's a cross between chess and monopoly." The tall on added  
  
Joslyn side "Duo, this is Ness," the tall on waved "and Laffy," the short one waved "their my fist and second mates."  
  
"Oh... okay...."  
  
"Well if you're finished..."  
  
Laffy, Nessa, Joslyn and Duo turned ad one. Tru stood by the computer, foolish grin in place, and Pix was on the screen.  
  
"Tru had explained your idea to me," Pix continued "And I ran a quick scan of the oceans around us. On the outer limits I found a large mass of matter. However because it's so far away, I can't tell what it is."  
  
"So lets check it out!" Joslyn cried.  
  
"Can we come?" Nessa asked  
  
"Please?" Laffy begged  
  
"Yes of course. Go prepare the Black Paradise."  
  
Nessa and Laffy ran off.  
  
*  
  
Duo looked back from the door and smiled at Joslyn.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
They both looked up Tru was smiling brightly but the fire in her eyes as she looked at him told Duo he was no trusted friend of her's.  
  
"We have a small problem."  
  
"What is it Tru?" Joslyn asked  
  
"Demi Malloren recently restarted her search for you."  
  
Joslyn froze. Then rage filled her face.  
  
"Malloren! That bloody thief!"  
  
Tru snorted at the hypocrisy of the statement. She leaned over and retriever her beloved shield from its spot on the ground before walking forward and pulling Joslyn from the room, leaving Duo to follow.  
  
*  
  
Duo blinked as he watched Joslyn steer the Black Paradise.  
  
"Who's Demi Malloren?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Joslyn had not answered him when he had asked her earlier, before they boarded the ship. It was Tru who answered  
  
"Demi, short for Demitra, Malloren is a private investigator who often does work for the government. She's Joslyn's rival in an on going game of cat and mouse."  
  
Duo glanced at her. He had noticed that upon leaving she had donned a circular silver metal shield with a black sun on the front and yellow borders. Strapped across her back with a brown leather belt that crossed over her back, while most would find it uncomfortable she looked perfectly content. She also looked very at ease with the gun that she had openly slipped into a hidden holster and the knife she had tucked into she sleeve.  
  
Great. Now he was stuck on a boat with two unrealistically pirate garbed insane women who couldn't stop fighting or playing 'chessopoly', A holographic woman who popped up at inappropriate places at inappropriate times, and evil, rabid, butt biting lame ass excuse for a dragon.  
  
And of course a sharp shooting bounty hunter with psychopathic tendencies a case of nasty mood swings.  
  
Or maybe she just didn't like him at all.  
  
.... Oh well.  
  
Then again with Joslyn on the boat... it wasn't.... so bad.  
  
Actually it was kind of nice with all the wind blowing her h-  
  
"DUO!!!!"  
  
Duo looked up to find himself alone on the deck.  
  
To the side Joslyn and Tru where in a small motorboat staring at him oddly.  
  
"You okay? We've been calling you for like 5 minutes." Joslyn smiled at him  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
He hopped into the boat and sat as close to Joslyn a he could.  
  
*  
  
As they drove further out through the rocks Duo felt Tru's menacing glare on his back, drawing him from his thoughts while he stared at Joslyn.  
  
He turned and looked at her.  
  
She held a flush that was cross between rage and embarrassment.  
  
Almost a if.... No it couldn't be. It's not like she was a mind reader or anything.  
  
Tru's flushed look vanished. She smiled a decidedly mocking grin and raised one pale brow.  
  
.................... OH COME ON!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Demi Malloren leaned over the rail of the ship she was on and peered across the horizon with her binoculars. She brushed aside a lock of her bright orange hair and lowered the binoculars.  
  
"I don't see them Hannah. Can you smell anything?"  
  
She turned and looked down at her loyal partner and best friend.  
  
Hannah the fluffy white dog.  
  
The little dog, being no bigger than a mailbox and a tad pudgy looked up at Demi and rolled onto her back.  
  
"......... No I didn't think so."  
  
Demi held the binoculars to her eyes and looked back at the ocean.  
  
"I know you're out their Feral. Just wait, I'll find you." 


	8. Fuzzy Rats!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm cold so maybe someone would buy me a heater....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo stared at Tru.  
  
NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!  
  
She was not a mind reader! No way in hell was she a mind reader.  
  
He was jolted out of his horrified thoughts as the boat stopped.  
  
"It's getting late." Joslyn said with a smile "We need to set up camp before we search"  
  
*  
  
Later as Tru went off to find fire wood Duo decided to put his mind at ease.  
  
"Joslyn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Tru a...um.... a mind reader?"  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Forget it," he said quickly "I knew it was a stupid idea a-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Tru can read minds."  
  
"But... that's no possible..."  
  
"Maybe not in your time. It's even unusual here in this time, but there have been one or two people who have similar abilities. Even so... people don't feel... comfortable."  
  
"I can't say I blame them."  
  
"But you don't understand! She can't read all minds. S-"  
  
"I read surface thoughts."  
  
Duo and Joslyn both looked up to see Tru standing there, holding a bunch of sticks.  
  
*  
  
"Tru I-" Joslyn began  
  
"It's okay Jos. I hinted Duo off to my abilities earlier."  
  
"What are surface thoughts?" Duo asked  
  
"People think things impulsively, or vaguely, sometimes they don't even know they do it. Those are the thoughts I read... that and really stupid people."  
  
She smiled at Duo  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quit it you two." Joslyn commanded  
  
"How did you get that ability?" Duo asked curiously  
  
"I inherited it from my father. Along with a few other skills"  
  
Duo was quiet. Then something hit him  
  
"But then does Joslyn...."  
  
Joslyn blushed  
  
"Not really. At least not like Tru. I can swim really fast but that's about it."  
  
"That must be useful."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Hey you guys. My scanner picked up a signal."  
  
Tru, Joslyn and Duo jumped and screamed as Pix appeared.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" They all yelled.  
  
Pix ignored them. "It's 3.19 miles that way."  
  
She pointed to the west and then vanished  
  
Joslyn sighed. "Lets go."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Demi walked across the shore of the beach. Hannah ran behind her.  
  
"I know she's on this island. She's somewhere. I WILL GET REVENGE!!!!"  
  
Demi lamely attempted evil laughter. The aforementioned attempt was ruin when Hannah trotted over and yipped gleefully.  
  
Demi stared at the dog  
  
Hannah cocked her head to the side  
  
Minutes passed  
  
More minutes.  
  
(My life is wasting away as we speak... La La La La La!)  
  
Hannah walked away and Demi continued to stare at the spot. Hannah came back with a rubber ball.  
  
"Good idea Hannah! We need to relax so we can find them."  
  
She picked up the ball, spun and threw it.  
  
I flew into a coconut tree bounced back and slammed Demi smack center in the forehead.  
  
Demi hit the sand with a thud.  
  
Hannah stared at the unconscious human.  
  
Then walked over and curled up onto Demi's stomach.  
  
She promptly fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Lets split up!" Tru growled "Great Idea Joslyn! Now your alone with that long haired weirdo!"  
  
Tru sighed, it had been Joslyn's idea to split and search for whatever this thing was.  
  
Since when did split up mean Duo-And-Joslyn-Go-Together and Tru all be her lonesome?  
  
Never that's when.  
  
Moving out of the trees and onto the beach she sat down to rest.  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to find his friends anyways? It will be impossible."  
  
She looked out at the ocean to enjoy the view.  
  
Of a giant robot caught in the large rocks that dotted the western shoreline.  
  
"Well..............that was easy."  
  
She climbed up the metallic arms and to the cockpit.  
  
Wedging her knife beneath it she pried the cockpit open.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo and Joslyn walked across the beach. Duo looked up as Joslyn stopped and help her hand out at her side and the ocean breeze blew her hair about her face. Duo took a step forward.  
  
And was hit in the head by a piece of seaweed.  
  
He glared at Fang who poised another piece on her tail. He scowled and looked back at Joslyn.  
  
She was gone.  
  
He turned and watched as she ran along the shoreline laughing as the waves lapped at her feet.  
  
"Duo come on run with me! It's so much fu- AHHH!"  
  
Joslyn tripped over something and went sprawling.  
  
*  
  
"Owww" Joslyn groaned.  
  
"Owww" Came another female voice.  
  
Duo and Joslyn turned and saw that Joslyn had tripped over a woman of about 20. The woman sat up and a fluffy white dog, or at least it might be a dog or maybe it was fuzzy rat, jumped off her stomach.  
  
Joslyn and the woman looked at each other.  
  
Their eyes widened.  
  
They both said one word at the same time.  
  
"YOU!" 


	9. Heero Yuy and all hell breaks lose

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
Dun Dun Dun! A cheesy battle seen and over used movie quotes!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo stared at the woman Joslyn had tripped over.  
  
Her hair was bright orangey red and her eyes where dark green, her pale skin was liberally sprinkled with freckles and she wore a menacing glare that was more humorous then menacing. She wore one of those old fashion tan detective hats and a tan trench coat. She had black boots, black pants and a long sleeved green shirt beneath it.  
  
The rat/dog creature was now laying on it's back in the sand. He was unsure if it was alive or dead but he would assume it still lived do to the profuse amount of slobber.  
  
About to walk forward to break up the looming cat fight between Joslyn and the red head he found himself frozen by the site of the red head's switchblade.  
  
"A new toy Malloren?" Joslyn sneered  
  
"Of course. Paid for it with the money I got from Cal Grave's bounty." The red head, whom he assumed was Demi Malloren replied icily "And a little bit from what I stole from you."  
  
"Damn you Malloren! You're a thief just as the rest of us are! You're a damn hypocrite!" Joslyn screamed "And I know not even you have the gall to sell it. So return to me what you stole!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Demi hissed  
  
"My pleasure!" Joslyn lunged at Demi, drawing her knife in the process.  
  
Demi blocked it and swung around, aiming for Joslyn's heart. Joslyn faltered, tripping over the rat/dog, which really was resembling a rat more by the minute as it was now soaked in seawater, and left herself fully open for attack.  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed and ran at the girls.  
  
*  
  
Suspense  
  
*  
  
The hatch flipped open and Tru peered inside.  
  
"Well well well... what do you have here." She murmured.  
  
The man who sat awkwardly in the cockpit was probably as tall as Duo perhaps a tad taller. His hair was a far darker brown and was spiky, falling into his eyes. He had lovely tan skin and a drop-dead gorgeous face.  
  
She would bet that ladies dropped when he smiled.  
  
Although judging by his impassive face even when he slept... he didn't smile much...hmmm to bad.  
  
"HEY! MR. CREEPY DEAD GUY!!!! ARE YOU ALIVE?"  
  
She waited for three seconds then shrugged.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Reaching into the cockpit she grabbed the front of his dark green shirt, and lugged (with no small effort) him out of the cockpit.  
  
She dropped him unceremoniously over the edge and heard the thump of his body hit ground.  
  
She was slightly surprised to hear a resounding grunt of pain.  
  
"Oh. Guess he was alive after all."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Wonder if he's dead now?"  
  
She peeked over the edge to see the most stunning dark blue eyes on earth. Their owner now lay sprawled out on the ground, he stared at her.  
  
"Why am I on the ground?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Because I dropped you there." Tru replied brightly.  
  
She reached into her pocket and took out Relena's journal and glanced at a sketch on the first page. It was of 5 boys including Duo.  
  
"Would you by any chance be... a friend of Duo's?"  
  
"Yes" He replied.  
  
She turned the book sideways. "Man she had no artistic talent. Anywho, get up Dude. Your buddy Duo is waiting for you."  
  
*  
  
Heero stared at the insane psychopathic woman in front of him.  
  
She was pretty.  
  
Really pretty.  
  
She beautiful.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Heero asked  
  
"The name," She leapt from the ground and levitated several feet from the ground. "Is Trudy Fawkes, but I prefer Tru." She grinned what's yours?"  
  
Heero stared at her in fascination. She was sitting Indian style, her elbow on her knee, and one cheek resting on her hand.  
  
While levitating almost 6 feet in the air.  
  
Shaking himself out of his stupor her stood. He was now eye level with Tru.  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy. Please lead the way to Duo then, Miss Tru." He said politely  
  
"Cut the 'Miss' stuff. I'm Tru. Just Tru. Come on Hugo"  
  
With that she floated of into the trees.  
  
A very confused, suspicious and worried Heero ran after her. Screaming  
  
"HEERO!! NOT HUGO!!!!"  
  
*  
  
I could leave it at that... but...  
  
*  
  
Duo reached for the blade in Demi's hand.  
  
When everyone in the struggle heard voices.  
  
"HEY PRIEST DUDE!!! I FOUND YOUR FRIEND!!!! HUGO!!"  
  
"HEERO DAMNIT! HEERO!"  
  
Tru came flying, literally, out of the trees. Heero was right on her tail.  
  
"HEERO! YOUR ALIVE" Duo cried  
  
"MAXWELL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Heero roared  
  
"Well gee I missed you to Heero" Duo muttered dryly  
  
And the beached was filled with a screaming battle, (which had ensued between Demi and Joslyn after Duo ran to go greet his old friend and took their knifes with him) A wildly barking rat/dog, a hysterically laughing Tru, (Who found it quite humorous to watch Heero fire unrelenting questions at a now very nervous Duo) And the smack of an unending torrent of seaweed hitting Duo in the head, flung by an irate Fang (Which more than likely added to Duo's nervousness.)  
  
And the every one froze at the sound of ringing.  
  
Demi blushed. "Sorry. That's mine."  
  
She reached into her pocket pulled out her phone and flipped it open. 


	10. Phone calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Demi put the cell phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello...look I'm in the middle of something...what? No...I'm busy... No of course not... no...I will not...just... wait...no...I said no.... okay okay...just calm down."  
  
Stomping over to her boat (a motorboat that was stuck there when she forgot how to make it stop and crashed into the beach) she grabbed a cord attached to a built in screen and plugged it into the phone.  
  
The screen fuzzed for a minute. Then a woman appeared on the screen. She looked like Demi aged 30 some odd years.  
  
"There are you happy?" Demi asked the woman  
  
"Of course dear. Who are you friends?" The woman asked  
  
"The-" Demi started but the woman cute her off  
  
"Is there adult supervision?"  
  
"I am a-" Demi began.  
  
"NO ADULT SUPERVISION! DEMITRA MALLOREN!" The woman screamed  
  
"Ma I'm 21 years old!" Demi cried  
  
"And there are boys present!"  
  
From the back round they heard a distinct male voice scream. "BOYS? WHAT BOYS! WHO ARE THEY?"  
  
Mrs. Malloren turned "Quiet dear I'm yelling at our daughter." She turned to Demi and the others. "And is there alcohol?"  
  
Joslyn grinned evilly. "RUM!! WE HAVE RUM!!!"  
  
Demi looked at her horrified. "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!" Joslyn screamed  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Demi and Mrs. M screamed simultaneously  
  
Joslyn was quiet.  
  
"Mrs. Malloren I cam explain every thing!" Tru called out  
  
Mrs. M looked at her.  
  
"We are part of a charity group called Clean The Island. Demi has so graciously joined in our effort to clean the islands and oceans of this earth. There is adult supervision but she is presently taking a restroom break."  
  
"And you are?" Mrs. M asked  
  
"I'm Trudy Fawkes. Youth leader of Clean The Islands. This is my cousin Joslyn. Ignore the bit about the rum! She's a tad ill, fever I'm afraid. And that is why we called on the lifeguard Mr. Yuy." She gestured to Joslyn and Heero. "And this," She pointed to Duo "is our local priest, Mr. Maxwell. He is our assistant chaperon."  
  
Mrs. M smiled. "Oh well that's another story! Demi you should have explained!"  
  
"But you-" Demi started but her mother cut her off.  
  
"Well the cookies are burning and burnt cookies never sell. Have fun Demi!" She smiled and Joslyn "And do feel better you poor dear."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Everyone stared at Tru.  
  
"How do you that?" Joslyn asked still slightly shocked.  
  
Tru shrugged "Part of being a bounty hunter.  
  
Any other questions where cut off as Demi, who had pushed her boat into the water, started the engine of the craft.  
  
"Hannah!" Demi called  
  
The rat/dog jumped into the boat and Demi sped off.  
  
"WAIT!!!!" Joslyn roared. "DAMN YOU!! GIVE ME MY HAT!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Demi listened to Joslyn's retreating voice.  
  
"Damnit Feral. Next time I'll get you."  
  
She swerved to avoid a rock, soaking herself.  
  
"And next time my mother won't interfere!" 


	11. Is It Edible?

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo and Heero stared Joslyn.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you nearly got killed for a freaking hat!?" Duo screamed  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! I want some answers. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!???" Heero growled  
  
"This will be good" Tru murmured into Joslyn ear.  
  
Joslyn grinned wickedly and both girls settled down to watch the argument.  
  
"Why the hell are we on an island?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because your Gundam washed up here and we came looking for you," Duo said in matter of fact manner  
  
"Who are they?" Heero gestured to Joslyn and Tru.  
  
"Well the blue haired girl is Joslyn Feral and the silver hair wacko is Tru Fawkes, whom until five minutes ago I was not aware could float." He glared at Joslyn and Tru.  
  
Tru shrugged "Comes with the mind reading bit."  
  
"Where is this island?" Heero questioned.  
  
"On in an ocean on earth." Duo replied  
  
"Well this doesn't seem to bad." Heero mused.  
  
"Did I mention it's been 1000 years since we crashed on earth and that the others are still lost?" Duo asked meekly.  
  
Heero's horrified stare answered that question.  
  
"What are you blabbering about Maxwell?" Heero said still slightly shocked.  
  
"Maybe I can explain better." Tru volunteered.  
  
It took nearly two hours for Tru to fully explain what had happened to not only Heero but also a still slightly confused Duo.  
  
*  
  
"So are you starting to get it?" Tru asked.  
  
They had long ago boarded the ship and where sailing to a nearby port city.  
  
Both Heero and Duo where over whelmed. Then again it might have been shock from seeing Tru (who had gotten over any shyness about her powers) flying around the ship.  
  
They slept on the ship, due to reaching the harbor late at night.  
  
*  
  
"HEY PREIST BOY!!!"  
  
Tru's scream drew Duo awake.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY."  
  
Duo grinned. "FOOD!"  
  
*  
  
As Duo entered the kitchen he saw Joslyn and Heero seated at chairs at the table. Both stared in horror at the 'food'.  
  
Duo sat hesitantly and stared at his plate.  
  
What he assumed was eggs jiggled from semi-liquidated puddle. Beside that there was a sausage that was burned to a crisp but surprisingly frozen solid. A slice of toast sat on the edge. He reached for it.  
  
It turned to dust in his fingers.  
  
He looked at Joslyn.  
  
"She is cooking challenged." Joslyn stated  
  
She stood and picked up all three plated and threw them into the trash seeing as the food had melted through the glassware and bonded to the plates.  
  
"Okay. Last night Tru and I decided you guys need some stuff for the trip. New cloths, Stuff to furnish your rooms, the whole kit and caboodle." She grimaced "And Tru had a friend in this city who is a master with, maps, archeology, and geography. She might be able to help us locate you friends."  
  
When neither boy answered she sighed. "That means you two get up and get off the boat."  
  
They blinked  
  
She growled. "NOW!!!"  
  
They ran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Joslyn glanced at her watch.  
  
"Dude what's taking them so long." Tru muttered.  
  
They where presently standing outside a public bathroom while inside Duo and Heero where changing into the cloths they had picked out.  
  
"Okay man I take less time to change!" Tru cried  
  
"You always where the same outfit. You have like 50 of them." Joslyn said dryly  
  
"Same with you!" Tru muttered  
  
Anything Joslyn would have said in reply was cut off as Duo and Heero exited the restroom.  
  
"There now! See, you guys look relatively normal." Tru said with a grin.  
  
Duo had chosen loose black jeans and a dark blue loose shirt with short sleeves.  
  
Tru rolled her eyes. He had ripped holes in the knees of his jeans and bought black fingerless gloves. He even had black boots to match. She was caught when she noticed he had his ear pierced.  
  
/when did that happen.../  
  
She looked at Heero. He had chosen to get dark gray cargo pants and a long sleeved dark green shirt that hung loosely. He had black boots as well.  
  
/...Green must be his favorite color. /  
  
"So, how do I look?" Duo joked and spun in a circle.  
  
Tru had to admit he looked okay. She almost said so until she realized that Joslyn was openly staring at a certain Priest Boy's black denim clad derriere and that the certain Priest Boy was well aware of it and hardly embarrassed.  
  
She flushed with rage. /Back off Priest Boy. I'll murder you if you come on step closer to my cousin.../  
  
Heero, apparently sensing the soon to be murder, intervened.  
  
"Tru. Joslyn said you have a friend who can help us with our missing friend problems."  
  
Tru smiled. "Yeah sure. Follow me."  
  
Tru lead them down the streets and around town finally she took them to a store with an Egyptian theme  
  
Stepping forward she opened she door and gestured for them to enter. 


	12. Note

Hi there folks.  
  
I'm sorry to say this but I will not be posting anymore chapters until sometime in August maybe even into September. I am visiting relatives who do not own a computer and I have no way of getting to one, as they live in a VERY small town. I am writing this from the super slow library computer and I am not permitted to go onto the internet (so technically I'm breaking the rules).  
  
I am very sorry please be patient with me.  
  
Nuit 


End file.
